Four Days Of Fun
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: The team are sent on a team bonding weekend. Each chapter will be a different activity so we could be here a while. Includes the obvious Robbie/Jackie.
1. Room Allocations

**Authors Note: It's mad how much fanfiction I've got in progress at the moment! This one is going to be a few chapters long with all different activities for the team to do, it's random and will almost certainly get even more Robbie/Jackie-ish as it goes on :P School starts again tomorrow so it'll be back to irregular updates.**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own the main characters, only the OCs, Glenn Chandler own them.**

*******

**Room Allocations**

*******

"My team won't agree to it!" Burke was arguing with the Superintendent over his idea for his team.

"Well you will just have to make them DCI Burke."

"Why do we have to do this? We already work brilliantly together."

"I know but every team is having to do this at some point in the year and I want yours to be first to show an example to the rest of the officers."

"That won't make Ross, Reid or Fraser any more willing to participate." He muttered before leaving the room and making his way slowly down to tell his colleagues the news.

*******

Robbie was sitting at his desk watching the woman across from him working on her computer. Jackie hadn't even realised she was being stared at considering it had been going on for well over ten minutes. The way she was holding that pen between her teeth was sending his head into a spin: he would occasionally see her tongue peeping through and the way she kept mouthing the words as she typed was sending him into a meltdown. He didn't even think that she knew what she was doing. Jackie had never had this much of an effect on him before but for some reason today she was taking over his every thought, not that he didn't already think enough about her.

"You're a bloody tease Jackie Reid! How do you get away with it?"

She took the pen from her lips and raised her eyebrows at him, "What are you talking about Ross?" She used his surname just to prove how confused she was.

"I'm talking about how you were sexually assaulting that pen in your mouth." She rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer screen.

"I feel sorry for women who have to spend nights with you."

"You're just jealous of them all, honey!"

"In your dreams." It wasn't just in his dreams that this happened, Jackie's feelings for Robbie had been growing over the past year and now she couldn't last quarter of an hour without some inappropriate thought or other creeping in to her mind.

Matt came in to the room at this moment and tried to get their attention, "Guys and Jackie!" Stuart looked up whilst the other two just kept talking, not realising it was more flirtatious remarks instead of unimportant banter.

"Robbie! Jackie! Listen." They sheepishly looked up and closed their mouths while trying not to smile or laugh.

"We have to go on, and these are not my words, a team bonding weekend." Robbie, Jackie and Stuart waited for the punchline whilst gazing around the room, looking at each other for some indication of what was going on. Then it clicked that there wasn't going to be one and there smiles turned to frowns.

"What?" "When?" "Why?" The questions, reproaches and swearing came thick and fast from the three of them.

"Shut it!"

"But sir we have the best track record for arrests, why the hell do we have to do this?!" Jackie thought this was one of the most ridiculous things she had heard coming from her boss in the eight years she had known him for.

"I know Jackie and I have no idea the reasoning behind this but the superintendent says we must, so that's the end of it. And I've chosen for us to do it starting a week tomorrow: we leave on Friday morning and get back Monday lunchtime."

"You are kidding?!"

"No Stuart. I wish I was."

"Actually guys this could be quite good fun." Robbie sat back in his chair with his hands behind his head, looking as though he was casually resting in his house not a police station.

"Expand please Robbie." Jackie was extremely interested on how Robbie was going to enjoy this weekend.

"Look, it would give us all something to do with our weekend unlike every other Saturday where I would normally go to some bar and pick up a blonde bombshell to spend the night with; Stuart would go to another nightclub for an hour or so and then go home a little drunk; the boss would either stay home or meet up with an old friend; and you, my lovely Miss Jackie, spend your non-working days reading some – what I can only hope – are Mills and Boon books and having wonderfully odd smelling baths by yourself, wishing that some handsome Detective Inspector was there with you."

The pen she had been biting earlier went flying across the desk and hit him in the centre of his forehead but she did have to admit Robbie made a fair point so she sighed and signed her form that Burke had handed to each of them.

*******

On the Friday morning of the next week the four of them were on the minibus to their destination, Robbie was getting more adamant with every mile that they were going to be killed and since it was in the middle of nowhere they would never be found. Jackie kept smacking his head because she was sitting next to him and Stuart and Burke had given up listening to him a long time ago but Jackie had no escape.

Robbie could see how much Jackie hated the countryside as they got further from Glasgow and he teased her for that reason as they carried on. Jackie got her own back when his mobile phone dropped from his coat pocket without him noticing, she picked it up slyly and got in to his text message inbox. She flicked through the ones from the women's names that he had mentioned in recent weeks and when she got to one of the soppier ones, from someone called Nina, she read it out to the other two men. Robbie leant across her body and grabbed the phone from her clutches and put it in the pocket furthest away from her as she just smirked at him.

"So have you told Nina you're spending the weekend with two guys and another girl?"

"No why should I when I'm not dating her - or anyone else for that matter - just now?" Jackie sighed and got a book out to read until they arrived at the outdoor retreat centre while Stuart tried to teach Robbie how to work his phone's camera.

*******

When they got inside the small reception area of the building they were greeted by one of the instructors that they would be working with called Dave. Apparently lunch was just ending so they could grab a roll and then they would be shown their rooms. Before they got the chance Dave started speaking again,

"Could you leave all electronics things at the desk, there is a TV and plug sockets in your room but we don't allow phones, MP3 players, etcetera to be used because we want you to experience the natural atmosphere."

Stuart's face fell as he realised that he would have to give over his new iPhone and he knew Burke would more than likely search their bags to make sure they all had. Jackie began to glare at the man before asking, "What about hair straighteners?" Robbie let out a cough so as not to laugh as much at her question.

Burke looked over at her in disbelief, "Do you really need them Jackie?"

"Yes. No chance I am spending three days here if I can't have my hair straight." She silenced Robbie's hysterical laughter with one of her well-practised looks.

"Okay you can keep them but only because we want you to stay."

*******

They made their way up to the lodge where the en-suite bedrooms and a small kitchen for the team was, and noticed there was only three bedrooms which Stuart pointed out.

Dave just laughed which made the four officers feel even more hatred for the man who seemed to be happy all the time.

"Well done for noticing that," Robbie couldn't help but mumble "Well, he is a bloody detective," in to Jackie's ear which forced her bite her lip to not giggle. "Two of you are going to be sharing a room; two separate beds but only one room, it'll make you bond better together."

Jackie closed her eyes at that point for two reasons, firstly because it meant she wouldn't see smug Dave's grin so she wouldn't have the overwhelming urge to punch him and secondly because she had a horrible thought that she may have to share with Robbie.

"How are we going to choose the lucky couple?"

"We pick a name out of this bag," pulling a plastic folder out his pocket which had four folded bits of paper in it. He reached his hand in and picked one out. Jackie's worst fear was confirmed when he turned the paper round to show them her name written in the middle of it.

"This is a bit unfair isn't it, I'm the only woman!"

"Well that shouldn't matter, you've spent years with these men, you shouldn't be embarrassed."

She groaned, finding it almost impossible to quell the want to put this man in serious pain, "Fine, I choose Stuart."

"Nope you have to pick one of the remaining scraps of paper out the bag."

Jackie couldn't resist stating, "It's a plastic folder not a bloody bag!" before opening up the piece of paper and seeing the one name she prayed it wouldn't be: Robbie Ross. As she went back to her place in the narrow corridor, in front of Robbie who just smiled and put his arms round her waist which she quickly shook off, detesting the way she uncontrollably shivered and felt an electrical spark travel round her body at his touch.

"Come on Jackie, it'll be fun!"

"Keep telling yourself that Robbie because I have a feeling these activities will be the exact opposite of your thoughts!"

Dave piped back up at this point, "So I'll leave the four of you to settle in. Dinner is at six o'clock until half past seven. After that meet me back in the reception and I'll take you to one of the activity rooms and we'll spend the evening finding out more about each other."

All four of the friends tried to grin at the prospect but ended up looking like they were being hurt and as soon as Dave left through the front door Robbie slammed it behind him went in to the living room area of the cabin. Stuart was away in the single room he had claimed as his own, Burke was making a cup of tea in the kitchen so he sat down next to an incredibly frustrated Jackie who simply said, "I will kill that man soon!" and kicked her suitcase a few times.

"Jackie darling, I think we all will." Jackie smiled a little and thought to herself that being in the same room as him might not be all too bad because at least she would get a laugh, although being so close to him might end in her fantasizing about him more than she already was or they would end up losing the will to live if they had to share a bedroom and a bathroom. It was going to be an interesting weekend for all four of them.

*******

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Personal Information

**Authors Note: Absolutely huge thank you goes to Helen for helping me think of things for this chapter when I was having trouble, the secrets might be true for all we know and they do fit the characters well. Love you girl. I am kind of really enjoying the idea of this fic. Love to all who read this :)**

**Disclaimer: *Looks around small cupboard where she's sitting* Nope can't find the main characters, only the OCs.**

*******

**Personal Information**

*******

The team had already had food so went across and knocked on the room marked with a number 3 since Dave had found them in the canteen and told them where to go. The four friends entered, looking around the small room and sat down in the small circle of chairs which Dave was already part of. It was still causing Jackie to use all of her self-restraint to not try and wipe the smile of his face but after having a rant about him with Robbie she was feeling a little better about having to see those perfectly white teeth grinning up at her.

Dave handed them each a piece of paper that had their weekend planned out on. According to it, over the next couple of days they were going to be going walking, building a raft, orienteering at night, wall climbing and an assault course. Dave let them have a few minutes of looking over the timetable then asked what they were looking forward to most. Jackie was tempted to say "home" but decided against it.

Matt was interested whether the whole weekend was going to be in a small group so asked, "Is the orienteering in pairs or are we able to do it alone?"

"Pairs, it is a team bonding weekend after all." Jackie made a small noise that signed how annoyed she was with the prospect of that task which Dave picked up on,

"So you prefer doing things alone?"

Jackie looked up from her timetable, "Yeah of course it means I don't have to wait for anyone else to do their part and I won't get into any arguments except from with myself, it's just easier."

"What about you other three, do you prefer working in a team or by yourself?"

Robbie was the first to answer, "In a team; it means that I don't have to do all the work and I get to talk to someone without looking like I have mental issues."

"Yeah but Robbie we already know you have mental issues," Jackie muttered with a small grin on her face, Stuart laughed along with Matt at her comment. Robbie turned and glared at her before Dave asked Matt and Stuart the same question.

Matt said he would rather be on a team because it meant he always had people to support his decisions or to tell him when his ideas wouldn't work, and Stuart agreed with Jackie although he did mention that he liked being part of their small team because of how well they got on most of the time.

Dave decided to see what the team was like with discussing their personal lives with their colleagues and friends so turned to face the youngest member of the four detectives.

"Stuart can you tell us a secret about yourself?"

"Like what?"

"One that only you know, one that's buried deep inside you."

Stuart took a deep breath, knowing that there was no way out of it, "Okay. My secret is that when I make new friends I cling on to them because I'm scared that they'll leave me like my biological mother did. I think that if any of my closest friends, Jackie in particular, left me now I wouldn't ever be right again." Jackie looked over at her young friend completely speechless, she knew all about his family problems and how he hated trying to find people to open up to but had never linked the two issues together.

"Matt you can go next."

"I was happily married when I was down in London working for Special Branch, we had a son but when he was seven I got offered the chance to come back to Glasgow to work and I couldn't let it pass me by. Cate didn't want to move back to Scotland since Gavin was settled in school and Cate had her dream job as an advertising executive so she decided that it would be better for us to split up and that's what we did, I haven't saw either of them since although I do get the occasional letter or card with recent photographs." It was the first time that he had went into details about his marriage breakdown with his colleagues but he felt partially relieved that he didn't have to keep it hidden any longer.

"Jackie, your turn."

"Why not choose the lovely Robbie first, I'm begging you to let me hear his secret first?!"

Robbie leant over to her and whispered, "He fancies you and wants to hear your voice." Jackie closed her eyes and grimaced at the thought.

"Fine. I wish I was married again so that I could feel as though someone uncontrollably loves me because I have an unexplainable need to feel wanted by a man. And I know I probably sound pathetic but it's true. I hate being alone in my flat because it's far too quiet and although I like tidiness I would rather have sets of a guy's clothes lying on my bedroom floor than my plain beige carpet."

"Is there a guy in particular that you want to be married to?"

"Isn't that a little personal?"

"Well that's what this weekend is for." Jackie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes. Yes, there is one man that I would give anything to have but I've accepted the fact that it will never happen unless it's in dreams, so can we just leave it there, please?"Jackie bit her lip, she hadn't intended to say that she was in love but she comforted herself with the knowledge that Dave hadn't got the man's name out of her or she would never go out in public again, let alone be able to talk or face the man in question for the rest of her life.

As Jackie came out of her deep thoughts Dave moved on to the last member of the team, "Robbie what's your story then?"

"It's better to hurt than to be hurt." Robbie said simply.

"Care to tell us why you feel that way?"

"I guess I'll have to tell you what happened," he paused as Dave nodded at him, not thinking that this ruggedly handsome guy had ever had anything too bad happen to him, "Err...Here goes. The reason I started sleeping around with the blonde women who are half my age was because when I was twenty I proposed to my perfect girlfriend whom I had been dating for five years and she agreed. The only time I've been happier was when I first held Jamie. My girlfriend was called Marnie, she was three weeks older than me with this beautiful long dark brown hair and she was everything that you would never think I would go for but back then she was the winner in the beauty stakes for me. Then two weeks before the wedding I came back to our flat to find her and my best friend in bed together, they had been having it off for half the time that Marnie and I had been with each other. So I developed the protective barrier that I still have now; thirty years on and only one woman has managed to penetrate it since and the problem is that she doesn't even know it herself. I never wanted to feel as strongly about another woman as I did with Marnie but it happened ten years ago and it still exists." The three others sat staring at Robbie with their jaws hanging open. They had expected a sarcastic story about some blonde who had done him once over and then never called him back but to find out he had had his heart broken by a girl was surprising to say the least. They saw Robbie go back in to his shield as he started to mock their expressions but they could see how much pain he was in after talking about his experience.

Robbie said goodnight to his friends a few moments later and was making his way through the dark, cold night in the direction of the lodge. He wished he could go back and tell them a different secret or make one up because he didn't like knowing that his friends who expected him to be a tough, controlled man saw him breaking apart during a stupid team building course.

He was about halfway across the field that separated the main building from their home for the next three nights when he heard someone catching up with him. He turned round and saw Jackie slowing down her jogging to see what he was feeling like from the look in his eyes.

"I thought you could do with some company." She said while panting for breath.

"Thanks." He gave a small smile because of how she looked after reaching him, "I mean it, I could do with a friend just now."

She grinned and took a few more steps towards him. He put an arm around her shoulder as she she wrapped one of her own around his back. Neither of the two of them knew that the person that they had spoke about loving back in the activity room had been the person standing next to them.

"You know I have a bottle of red wine in my suitcase if we want to have a bit of that without Burke or Stuart knowing about it."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you Jackie Reid." He said with a grin as they unlocked the front door and stepped into the warm hallway. She shook her head while smiling, she got the thought of his comment out of her head surprisingly easily and decided to spend the time, as Robbie had suggested, in the bedroom with them both just sitting on Robbie's bed, chatting and drinking the cheap wine that they didn't much like but drank anyway. Stuart and Burke arrived back after another hour to the lodge in complete darkness except from the one bedroom, they could hear the two of their friends laughing and talking about nothing important and they were glad that Jackie was at least making Robbie feel better after divulging his personal history to them.

Stuart looked down at the timetable that he was planning on pinning up somewhere so they could consult it when needed and saw that after breakfast the next morning they would be doing some sort of walking. He groaned at it and chucked the piece of paper down beside the microwave in the kitchen, not caring if it ended up in the trash even though he was the only one who had remembered to take their timetable back with them.

*******

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Attempting Survival

**Authors Note: So I'm not even going to try and make an excuse for not writing over the past week. I just send you my apologies! I give up. Robbie and Jackie were not supposed to be the central topic of this fic but they now seem to be *hits head off desk* Next chapter should be up quicker and next Monday (8th February) you'll be getting a one-shot in celebration of my fifteenth birthday - which I still have to write, I should really get on with that actually!**

**Disclaimer: *runs up to check bedroom for Robbie and Jackie* No! They found a way to escape! *sobs* Emma, they didn't want to stay even though they were together :( :L Unsurprisingly with this amount of obsession with the show I do not own the characters, only the OCs like Dave whom is giving me a lot of entertainment with the team's hate towards him.**

*******

**Attempting Survival**

*******

"Jackie?!" Robbie screwed his eyes up against the harsh morning light coming in through the open curtains as he remembered that he was currently sharing a room with his Sergeant.

"Oh it awakens. What do you want?"

"Where are you and what are you doing?"

"In the bathroom, making sure my hair looks okay." She came out of the bathroom with a hairbrush in her hand and leant against the door frame, gazing over at the large mound of duvet covers that was over his body.

"How long have you been awake?"

"An hour, an hour and half maybe, I don't really know."

"Why?" He was stunned that someone would actually choose to wake up early.

"So that I could make sure at least once of us was ready and looking good for breakfast." Robbie sat up in his bed, running a hand over his face and through his hair. He stood up and moved towards her wearing only a t-shirt and boxer shorts. When he got to the point that he could feel her breath on his body he stuck his tongue out at her in a playful way. Jackie rolled her eyes and moved to the mirror that they had in the living area of the lodge to give Robbie a bit of room to do whatever he normally did after waking up.

"Morning Jackie." She looked in the mirror and saw Stuart standing in the kitchen.

"Morning Stuart. Have you been given the job of coffee maker? If so then I'll have one please, waking up in the same room as Robbie isn't all that great."

Stuart tried to restrain himself from laughing. In his mind it was a genius idea to put Robbie and Jackie in the same room. Everyone could see the sparks of sexual tension flying between them and Stuart was beginning to think that they might be seeing them themselves now.

"So he walked in on you while you were in the showers?"

"No."

"Hide your clothes?"

"No."

"Well what _did_ he do?"

"Err..." she realised at that moment that he hadn't done anything annoying, "walked around in a top and boxers, got far too close and stuck his tongue out." Jackie glared at her younger friend, hating the fact Stuart knew every feeling she had ever possessed, especially when it came to ones involving Robbie.

"You loved it really Jackie, we all know it." She could have cried or screamed or both when she heard Robbie's voice from the doorway to their room.

She decided it would be easier to ignore Robbie's statement so turned back to Stuart,

"Where's the boss?" Robbie shook his head at her diversion and went back so he could get his hair styled in a mirror without being distracted by Jackie.

"He got up earlier, I think, and went to look around. I don't think he trusts the happy-go-lucky atmosphere of this place so went to find out some secrets."

"Oh right." Jackie wasn't really interested in Burke, and she proved that to herself and Stuart by staring at Robbie as he walked away. She hated being so easily drawn in by him, it was the one thing she would never forgive herself for.

*******

After breakfast Dave found the four of them sitting at a table and told them that they were to meet at the main entrance in one hour so they could get a brief on their morning task.

Stuart looked up at their guide with a puzzled look on his face, "But how can it be a task if it's walking?"

"Oh did I not tell you that you'll be split up into pairs and have to navigate your way through the forest?"

"No," the team said bluntly.

"It must have slipped my mind." Jackie had to grab hold of Robbie's wrist to stop him from standing up and hitting the man.

As Dave went out of the canteen Robbie sent a few curses to the empty space in front of him. Jackie decided she would speak to him when they went back up to the lodge after their walk, hopefully he would calm down after being with one of either Burke or Stuart – she had already ruled out the possibility of Dave forcing Robbie and Jackie on each other because of how they were "bonding" by sharing a room...

*******

Unfortunately luck dealt Jackie a cruel hand. When they had got themselves ready with casual, warm, comfortable clothing and bottles of water thanks to Stuart's forward thinking, they assembled at the front building and waited for the person whom had awakened a ferocious hatred in each of the four detectives.

The stupid bag/folder thing was pulled out again when Dave finally arrived and this time he let Stuart choose his partner for the hour or so that they would spend in the fresh air. Stuart grimaced as he thought about Jackie's reaction to this. He had pulled out Matt's name which would mean Jackie would have to manage a considerable length of time in the wilderness with Robbie.

*******

An hour and a half later and they should have already been out of the woods but Robbie and Jackie were still only a third of the way round the trail marked on the map. "Robbie we've spent half an hour going round the same bloody patch of forest!"

"No we haven't."

"Okay do you want to have a bet? I'll carve my initials in that tree and in five minutes time we'll be staring right back at it."

"Go for it." He passed her the penknife that he had found the previous week in his block of flats where Jackie had warned him that he shouldn't pick it up since he had no idea where it had came from.

Five minutes of walking later and he wanted to die on the spot. As usual Jackie was spot on so he muttered some curses and handed her the directions although he had no intention of actually following where she went because he wanted to explore the place for himself and didn't care about the task in hand.

"Say it."

"Say what?" Jackie asked as she turned to look at his annoyed pout. She chastised herself when she noticed how attractive he was when he acted like a petulant child.

He tried to mimic her voice but failed miserably, "_I told you so._"

"You know what, I'm not going to say that because at least it taught you that you need to trust me more." She couldn't help but smirk as she said this though.

"I trust you! In fact do you want proof of how much you mean to me?!" He took a step closer to her and in a matter of seconds placed both his hands on either side of her face and pulled her nearer.

Their lips crashed together and they could both feel how angry the other one was. Robbie's hand had went to the nape of her neck whilst Jackie's went to the back of his head, pulling his face impossibly closer to her own. They broke apart when they realised they still needed to breathe.

"I'm going this way," Jackie said while pointing to the left. Robbie nodded and replied, "Well I'm going that way," pointing the opposite direction.

As they walked out of the other's line of sight they leant against different trees, breathing deeply, trying to fathom a response to what just happened.

*******

"Where's Ross?" Matt asked when Jackie appeared back at the reception on her own.

"I don't know."

"This was supposed to be a bonding exercise, what happened to split you up?" Dave had to ask the questions that she wasn't comfortable with, didn't he?!

"He chose to go a different way."

"Why didn't you go after him or persuade him to follow you?"

"I had... other things on my mind." She mentally prayed they wouldn't ask for details because she was in one of those moods where she would end up blurting out everything if she was given an excuse.

Jackie decided to go and get herself changed because her back was covered in muck from leaning against the tree and she wanted to have a little breakdown on the bed. Before going she found the timetable that was still lying in the kitchen and looked to see what they were doing after their break for lunch. Raft building. Her mind came to the conclusion that they couldn't force her and Robbie to go together again on the assumption that the whole team would have to pull together to build it. She couldn't cope being alone with Robbie any longer or she would, more than likely, end up pulling him in for another kiss.

She shouldn't have let her mind wander down the thought of that kiss because now she was replaying it over and over again. The touch of his lips on hers had momentarily broken down every defence she had built around herself for this sort of situation.

*******

Robbie, meanwhile, had finally found the tree with their initials and wandered down the path he had watched Jackie go down earlier. He sighed deeply thinking about what he had done. He wanted to tell Jackie he loved her but that would be committing himself to a fate worse than death, he would be showing a weakness which would ultimately lead to him losing all his credibility as a playboy who never got attached to anyone.

He took the bottle of water which he had hardly drank anything from out of his jacket pocket, and dropped it down to his foot and kicked it hard as he could. He decided if the kiss was mentioned sometime in the future he would put it down to their anger getting too much for them – nothing to do with his pent-up feelings for her.

*******

To Be Continued.


	4. Treading Water

**Authors Note: ****So I lied. It's been a while for this chapter to be written out. Oh well, here it is.** **Off topic thing: I have to write a reflective essay about love. I'm baring everything in it, and I'm really nervous because it's the one thing I truly believe in and I don't want to have to show it to anyone, especially not a teacher I've only known for two weeks :( This part is shorter than the others but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own them, only borrowing them for my own and my readers' enjoyment.**

*******

**Treading Water**

*******

Robbie didn't make an appearance back at the lodge for the entire lunch break although Stuart said that he had been down in the canteen when he had went down to get food.

Jackie had been lying on top of her bed for almost twenty minutes when Stuart brought her a sandwich and a bottle of orange juice. He sat on the edge of the bed as she lay on her side, facing him but not wanting to say anything.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Not really," she gently shook her head from side to side.

"I'm not prying, I'm just worried, is it something related to Robbie?"

"Well who the hell else can make me act like this?!" She watched as Stuart raised his eyebrows at her sudden outburst of anger.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a tough morning," she apologised as she sat up and reached out for the juice.

"So what should I wear for this stupid raft building exercise?" He smiled as he noticed she was looking a bit more like her normal self.

"Something warm that you don't mind getting wet if you fall in the lake or wherever the hell we're going."

"Thanks. And at least you'll be there to keep me company instead of only him."

"Yeah it will be a nice change to have you next to me for the first time this weekend." Stuart smiled and gave her a quick hug before leaving her to eat and change.

*******

Robbie meanwhile was standing behind one of the buildings in the grounds having a cigarette. He was supposed to have given them up but he was in such an annoyed mood he felt as though he deserved one. He hadn't dared to go back to their make-shift home because he knew if he did he would have to face Jackie and that would either end with them having an argument or the more probable option: wanting to pull her close and kiss the pout that she reserved for whenever he did something stupid.

Robbie knew the other men would assume he had insulted Jackie but that was better than having to admit the truth.

*******

Half an hour later the three that had been in the lodge had went down to the main entrance with no idea if Robbie would turn up or not and dreading what lay in store for this activity. Dave turned up a few moments later without the folder containing names which they all thanked the Gods for.

"No Robbie?"

"No, we don't actually know where he got to after getting lunch."

"Oh well, looks like you three will have to do this by yourself. The lake we'll be doing this on is just behind that wooded area so not that far to walk."

Just as they were turning away Robbie appeared in front of them, "You weren't planning on leaving me behind were you?" He put on a fake grin and followed Dave as Jackie mentally counted to ten to make sure she wouldn't scream out loud.

When they got to the edge of the water Dave stopped them beside a mound of pieces of wood, rope and some empty barrels. "You have 2 hours to build some sort of floating object which will hold at least one of you on the water."

Stuart whispered in Jackie's ear, "Do you think that we could get him to test ours and we'll have made it so bad that it'll fall apart as soon as it hits the water?" Jackie dug her elbow into his side because she now was having to stifle a huge grin.

*******

An hour later Robbie and Jackie had barely looked at each other and only spoke to each other if it was essential to the task in hand. Their 'vehicle' was basically two of the large empty barrels on their sides tied to about six of the planks of wood.

"So who's going to be the one trying to survive on water with this thing?"

Jackie wasn't paying attention to the conversation and by the time she realised what was going on the guys had nominated her to go. She glared at the three of them but the glare hardly reached Robbie since her eyes tried to move away from him as quickly as possible.

Dave appeared on exactly the two hour deadline and found their creation lying at the side whilst Stuart and Jackie sat on a couple of rocks chatting, Robbie was a few steps away having a cigarette and Matt was pacing around them, speaking occasionally to the team.

"Are you four going to show me that this works," he asked pointing at the raft thing.

Jackie grumbled a bit as she climbed on to the raft when it got into the shallow part of the water. It was going well until an unexpected gust of wind picked the underneath of the raft up and tipped it over. Jackie ended up coming back up completely soaked. Matt, Stuart and Robbie all tried different techniques to not show how hilarious they found it as she passed by them with a look of pure hatred on her face. She was heading in the direction of the lodge and she was already out of sight by the time Robbie decided to go after her.

***

When she got into the sanctuary of the bedroom she quickly discarded the jumper and t-shirt that she had on and found a dark blue long sleeved top in the wardrobe that she put on. Just as she was straightening it out over her body she heard a soft knock on the door, "Yeah?"

"Just me. Can I come in Jacks?" She recognised Robbie's deep voice immediately and sighed, could she not have one moment of peace this weekend to even just change?!

"Fine," she mumbled as she picked up a towel to dry her hair with.

"About earlier; I think our anger must have got the better of us and I'm happy enough to forget it ever happened if you are too."

"Of course I am. And yes, I know it was just a build up of angry thoughts that got too overpowering." Both knew that it was on no terms just frustration that had caused the kiss – well it may have been the frustration of them never having kissed before but that wasn't the point they were getting at.

They could see how nervous the other was while standing there, Jackie was picking the stitching at the end of her sleeve and Robbie couldn't keep still, he kept fidgeting with his hands and then shifted positions from standing to sitting on the bed and back again.

"So have you got any idea what _fun activity _we have after dinner?"

"Something pointless like orienteering," he said with a grimace before smiling then leaving the room so she coud get out of the wet trousers.

Both of them had to take a deep breath, it had taken booth of them all their energy to not step closer to the other and either hug or kiss them. They both regretted how much had changed within this one morning and they still had the evening and then the forthcoming day and the few hours journey back to Glasgow. Robbie and Jackie didn't believe they could last that long in normal terms, never mind the kiss and sharing the room.

*******

**To Be Continued.  
Next chapter: Fluff will be reintroduced. Night-time orienteering can only spell disaster for these 4 can't it? **


	5. In The Dark

**Authors Note: **So I'm sorry for abandoning this story for the past month but I had lost all the ideas I had so restarted it and this was the outcome. Sorry it's quite short, next part should be a lot longer, hopefully. Enjoy anyway.

**Disclaimer: **Even after the break from this I only own the plot and Dave :)

* * *

**In The Dark**

* * *

Dave stood in front of the four police officers with the same grin as usual. They were in the middle of a field that Stuart had thought wasn't part of the centre's grounds but he had been mistaken. This was apparently where the orienteering was going to commence. The four of them were in jumpers because this region - or any other for that matter - of Scotland was freezing cold at the best of times, but at nine o'clock at night in almost winter conditions was not the most attractive way to spend the evening that they could think up.

"There are sheets of paper with a number from 1 to 10 printed on them, dotted all over the grounds. You may think it would be easy to cheat but each spot has a different style of coloured ink stamp beside it that you have to show all of to me after you return. We've decided you can do it as a full team or split into pairs, your decision."

Jackie looked at the males in her team, excluding Robbie because she knew it would end up being a mistake if she did, "Can we go in pairs and can I go with Stuart please?" She had spent hardly any time with her best friend since they arrived in the centre and he had no idea what had happened between herself and Robbie in the past couple of days. She didn't particularly want to share the information but she knew it would make her brain focus more if she didn't have to keep everything bottled up inside her.

Matt was the one to reply, "Yeah of course," Robbie apparently didn't hve anything to say on the matter because he just stood kicking a rock about on the ground.

"Jackie and Stuart you can start at number 1 and work your way from there, Matt and Robbie start at 10 and go backwards through the points." Dave handed them two maps and a torch each and then walked away, leaving the team to split up and start the task.

Stuart and Jackie looked at the map and worked out exactly where they were heading to, whereas it took the other two another five minutes to work out just what way to hold the map up.

"So how has your past twenty-four hours been?"

"They've not been as bad as they could have been, it's good to see the boss in a more casual environment, yours?"

"Awful. Never allow me to go anywhere alone with Robbie ever again."

"What happened?"

"We kissed on the walk because we let our anger show through and in the heat of the moment we kissed, and I'm scared because I think we both want to do it again."

"Jackie?!" He had to stop mid-step because he was close to collapsing in shock.

"Don't you take the high ground! You know how I feel about him!"

"Jackie, this is utterly beyond everything. How could you let this happen?!"

"I didn't stragetically plan it out minute by minute, it wasn't supposed to end that way!" Just as Stuart was about to chastise her more they heard shouting coming from the other side of the field. Jackie knew Robbie wouldn't be stupid and mention what she had told Stuart so he must have done something else to annoy Matt and she and Stuart could only imagine.

"I think we should go and see what all the noise is about."

A few moments later they had found Robbie and Matt bickering over which way they were supposed to go which reminded Jackie of the walk earlier in the day. She knew she would regret saying this later but she could see how annoyed the two men were at each other and guessed they would never be able to work it out in the time they had available for this.

"Sir, let me take him. Stuart, I know we would have had fun but I think one of these two would end up killing the other if I left them together."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Jackie," he looked pointedly at her, not sure if she was just doing this to spend more time with Robbie.

"Yes Stuart, thanks for your concern," she half glared/half smiled at her younger friend.

She dragged Robbie by the lower arm away from the others, intent on making the next couple of hours a living hell from him.

"Oh Jackie, are you going to seduce me in the dark?"

At that she turned round and began to glare at him, speaking only loud enough to convey how angry she was but not enough to let the others hear.

"Robbie do you have some sort of compulsion to be an idiot around everyone else?!"

"I must if you slip through." Robbie didn't mean to sound nasty; he was just scared of his feelings towards the brunette in front of him.

"Why do you have to act so bloody egotistical all the time? I don't get it."

"Why are you so self righteous?! You've probably done more stupid things than most people!" He was trying to deflect the question but guessed it wouldn't pass her by,

"You can't even answer a question for God's sake! Let's just get on with this activity and we can discuss this later."

"Fine."

They both knew they were far too irritated to even begin to think about a repeat kiss. Jackie was annoyed at having to more or less babysit Robbie instead of talking to Stuart, and Robbie was irked becasue it seemed she was the only one who he could rely on to be there when he screwed up anything in his life which felt as though it was happening more often now, and he hated her - okay so he didn't actually hate her, he hated being so shut off from people that the only person who he had allowed to get this deep into him since he was younger was the one person he would never win over because he thought she had gave up on him long ago.

Robbie allowed Jackie to find and retrieve all the stamps because he knew she was better at this kind of navigation than he was. He was usually at least five steps behind so that he wouldn't 'get in her way' as she put it and becuase it gave him a sligght opportunity to admire her figure without her realizing because of the darkness that encased them and she hadn't looked at him for more than a minute because he was still able to exasperate her whilst they walked along in silence.

Stuart and Matt were at the finish point first because of how many times Robbie had stopped to complain about silly little things or make snide remarks to Jackie. She had told him to piss off at least three times during a half hour period. Matt and Stuart had just laughed when they saw the couple's faces when they arrived at the lodge,

"Did you have fun then Jackie?" asked Stuart trying to wipe the grin off his face.

"Oh yeah it was just a bundle of laughs!" She said as she and Robbie continued their glaring at each other.

* * *

**To Be Continued.  
Next Chapter: Robbie and Jackie try to spend the night in the same room after the kiss and this argument then wall climbing in the morning of the last day of activities (the four days include the Monday when they are going back to Glasgow)**


	6. Built Up Walls

**Authors Note: **Two chapters left of this so I suppose the time is right for more Robbie/Jackie talks :) Sorry I haven't been writing much recently, real life and stuff has got in the way. Anyway it's summer now so I hope to be writing quite a bit and I have missed chatting to all you as much as we used to! :(

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this, except Dave and any other ones you don't recognise.

* * *

**Built Up Walls**

* * *

Robbie honestly had no idea how to feel about his situation with Jackie, he didn't know what to make of her mixed signals. Being with her over the years had always been some of the best times he had had but to admit that he loved her would be a serious mistake because it had the ability to destroy everything they had grown to have between them. As he approached their shared room he still was worrying about what might happen if he accidentally let anything about the past couple of days slip out of his mouth.

He walked in to see Jackie sitting on her bed with her knees brought up to her chest and a book in front of her. She was already in the top and cottons that she had been chilling out in since they got here and looked as cute as Robbie had ever seen her. It was obvious that she wasn't taking in a single word of what the book said but he wasn't sure if that was because he had just entered the room or because she had been thinking for even longer. Robbie walked around the room, desperately trying to find something to entertain himself with. Damn not being allowed any kind of technology, even texting random ex flings would be better than this.

Jackie couldn't take the tension any longer so closed the book and sat it down on the table in between the two beds, "Look I know we said that we would forget it but I can't."

Robbie smirked a little at the little patience she had considering he had only been in the room for four minutes. "Good because neither can I."

He slowly got up onto her bed and crossed his legs just in front of her. Neither of them knew if they were actually able to speak so sat staring into the other's eyes for minutes until he began to see hers flicker with someting he had only seen a small number of times from the woman in front of him. Fear. She was terrified of what she was seeing in the dark abyss of his eyes.

"I'm scared Robbie, I don't know if I can fall hook, line and sinker for another guy, especially you because I know what you're capable of."

"Jackie, I would never hurt you. You should know that by now."

"You say that but you haven't watched you break all those women's hearts like I have."

"No because I've been the one bloody breaking them. Do you remeber what I said on our last night, about loving someone so much? Yeah, well, that girl was you. Even when you're pissing me off as much as you are now you are the one person I care about more than anyone else."

"I know," she sighed. She had always known deep down how he felt about her but had never dared approach the subject. "I know but I don't want to. You've said you have been in love with some women before like this, and I understand that you want to make out to be more into me but you are always _this _in love with some tart or other, and I know I can't shape up to any of them."

He gently ran the side of his thumb down her cheek and although she couldn't accept what he was saying she couldn't resist melting into his touch. "Jackie you're all I ever want. I've messed up in the past, especially when it's involving you but I can't bear to be without you - even if it's just on a platonic level."

"Can you give me the night to think about it, I promise I'll have an answer some time tomorrow."

"Yeah. Just make sure you do think about it. If you don't want to give us a shot then I'll accept it but I do think it can work."

Jackie silently nodded as Robbie stood up off her bed. He wanted to kiss her forhead or in the very least tell her that if she said no then everything would be okay, though he knew if she rejected the offer then they would never be the same again, but instead he seetled for squeezing her shoulder before he went to have a shower.

* * *

By the time Robbie got down to breakfast the next morning the other three were almost finished. Jackie avoided looking at him for the most part but couldn't resist having a few moments of staring at him; it was a habit she had grown used to and didn't intend for it to stop even if it was causing problems between them. Robbie caught her eye a couple of times which made the electricity that was already coursing between them grow ten-fold in intensity. Before they got the chance to actually talk alone, Dave came sauntering over to the table, announcing they had fifteen minutes to finish up so they were in time for the wall climbing to begin.

After Robbie had finished his slice of toast they headed over to the tallest building in the grounds and when they entered they saw the handgrips up the wall. Each of their mouths dropped open when they gazed upwards: the wall seemed to carry on forever with no pauses.

A few moments later and soem more of the centre workers came to help them with the gear and to give them some tips on how to succeed in overcoming the wall. They already knew Matt was refusing to do the climbing but now it seemed as though Stuart was now going to bail as well, "There is no way I'm climbing that!"

"Stuart, come on, it's not high at all." Robbie said with his cocky smile.

"It is so Robbie."

Jackie piped in at this point, "I'm agreeing with Stuart, there's reasonably high and then there's this."

"Jackie, are you scared of heights?"

"No. Well not always. But this wall is ridiculous."

"It's okay doll I'll be down here to rescue you if you fall." The response Jackie gave was one of her well practised eye-rolls as she got harnessed up,

"Get a move on then Ross, you aren't scared, are you?"

"No way Jacks. Just making sure you were okay." In fact Robbie was actually pretty terrified of the height that lay in front of them but he had grown accustomed to putting on the bravado in front of the other three so much that it came naturally, almost. Jackie could see in his eyes that there was a little apprehension of what was coming next but she just smirked and got ready to attempt to beat Robbie.

Three and a half minutes later and they were both back on solid ground; Jackie with a smug grin on her face and Robbie looking completely broken after losing to her.

"Well that was simple. I thought you weren't scared?" All three had watched as Robbie got hesitant nearer the top of the wall, just before Jackie hit the ceiling.

"You got a headstart and I let you win."

Burke stood up for Jackie at this point by telling the truth, "No she didn't Robbie. Face it, Jackie beat you completely fairly."

As Robbie and Jackie began to take off their harnesses and things Jackie told him, "I never said I hadn't done some climbing before."

Robbie shook his head in disbelief, "So you were bluffing when you acted scared?"

"No, I have genuinely never climbed something _that_ height but I used to be quite good."

"You devious bitch."

"You know you love me," she hadn't meant to say anything like that, it had just slipped out, and now they were standing in silence, not daring to even imagine what the other was thinking at this time.

* * *

**To Be Continued.  
Next Chapter: **The team have to take part in an assault course where they have to help each other out. Robbie and Jackie face up to the topic that's been catching up on them over the past few days.


	7. Short Circuits

**Authors Note: **Penultimate chapter :O Two of my fics almost over, I don't see how this is possible but apparently it is. And I manage to descend into my obsession of Robbie/Jackie fluff fully by the end :p I need them together in the show soon.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything except the characters you don't know.

* * *

**Short Circuits**

* * *

Robbie and Jackie had sucessfully not saw each other since the awkwardness of the wall climbing so when they arrived first at the clearing for the assault course a deadly silence erupted between them. Jackie was just about to say something but thankfully Dave turned up at that moment and tried to flirt with her. She haddn't welcomed his prescence all weekend up until now, if she had stood any longer like that with Robbie she would have felt like killing herself or him. Robbie couldn't help but inwardly laugh at her expression as Dave tried to use chat-up lines on her, both detectives were sure he was more interested in Stuart but hadn't admitted liking guys to himself yet so was using Jackie has a safety blanket.

Eventually Stuart arrived and then Matt appeared a few minutes later so Dave got round to explaining what the course involved. Each part of the course had to have two of them complete it before the next task was even attempted. They thought the wall climbing had all been finished that morning but that wasn't their luck, obviously. The first thing they had to do was climb up a brick wall using a rope that was secured to the top of the wall and that was all they had to get them up. When they reached the top they would have to swing the rope over with them and attempt to abseil or jump onto the mat if they couldn't be bothered working hard. The wall wasn't too high but it would still require whoever did it to make an effort.

The three men immediately volunteered Jackie because of her earlier performance on the wall and since it wasn't too bad Stuart decided he'd do it too. Robbie was grateful to his friends because he was dreading the rest of the course and if he had been forced to climb again he knew he would never manage to continue.

Stuart and Matt did an activity which involved having to crawl under a thick net, so by the time they came out the other side they were caked in mud, much to the other two's amusement. Stuart tried to get revenge by kicking the mud over them but ended up slipping and falling backwards which only served for Jackie and Robbie to get even more hysterical, while Matt was trying not to show how funny he found his Detective Constable at this moment.

Robbie and Jackie decided to do the next part in which they had to walk across a beam that was only just wide enough for someone's feet. Jackie went first and although she took quite a bit of time she didn't slip up at all, unlike Robbie. He wasn't paying close attention to exactly where he was going so he misplaced his foot when getting ready to move forward and ended up falling to his left, ending up putting all his weight onto his ankle.

"Shit, fuck!" This was followed by more curses because whenever he moved the lower part of his leg it was agony. Jackie was at his side almost instantly and a minute later a couple more of the center workers turned up to help Robbie get to the medical room. She didn't want the guys to think she was too worried about Robbie so decided to not follow them.

Before they could even get their thoughts back together Dave was talking about carrying on with the rest of the course and Jackie was the one to voice her thoughts about his plan,

"You think we give a fuck about a stupid little assault course when one of our friends is hurt?" Jackie hadn't meant to sound so angry but seeing Robbie go down like that had triggered something inside her and she couldn't help it. She turned away and walked out of the field, hoping that she wasn't going to start crying any time soon. But she didn't go to find Robbie she went to her room to start packing for the journey back to Glasgow in the morning.

* * *

Before Stuart left the course he went up to Dave to apologise for his best friend, "Sorry, Jackie is just being like that because Robbie's hurt. They're too close to care about anything else when one of them is injured, it's always been this way."

"It's okay Stuart, I get it. Why are you guys even here, you are already a great team?"

"I don't know, but we're not always this close, we've all had thoughts about murdering each other, it almost comes naturally to us." He smiled gently at the other man before leaving, turning around a couple more times just to see if he was still quite attractive from a distance.

* * *

Jackie had her back to Robbie when he hopped into their room, sorting through the few tops that she had hanging in the wardrobe.

She didn't want that horrible silence to appear again so just decided to play it safe, "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah it's apparently just a sprain," he smirked, not wanting to let it out just how painful a simple thing like this had been.

"Oh well, that's good." She still hadn't turned to face him because she knew that he would see the worry that had been present in her face since she had watched him fall over.

"Have you thought about our situation yet?"

She realised it was time to actually look at him, "Yes. I don't think we can work Robbie. You think you love me but do you really even know what proper love is?"

"Jackie, I've been married, I have been in love before, and that doesn't even come close to how I feel about you now."

"So what would you expect me to do? Would I be at home waiting for you while you're out clubbing and shagging some tart in a back-alley?" She wasn't even trying to keep her voice down now so even though Matt was in his own room and Staurt was in the kitchen they could hear every word that was being said between the other two.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you."

"I don't know _what _you would do in a serious relationship Robbie! That's the problem, I can't imagine a world where you are content with just one woman for more than a few weeks, especially if it's me!"

"Well tough because I love you and I don't hurt people who mean a lot to me, especially if it's you; I would never hurt you intentionally and would keep loving you until the day I die. Because I do Jackie, I love you more than anything."

Her voice dropped to just above a whisper as she sat on the edge of her bed, "I love you too. It's true but I don't know if I want to." She had her head in her hands at this point, not daring herself to look into his dark eyes as she usually would if she was scared. The noise of him moving across the room was obvious but she didn't realise just how close he was until she saw his jean jegs in front of her.

"Jackie, look up at me, please."

"I know you think I'm just a player who will cheat on you but for you I would give it all up." He got down on his knees so they were about the same height, "I couldn't do that to you, you have gave so much to help me over the years and I can never give all that back but I want to try." He didn't wait for a response before pressing his lips softly against her own. Almost everything inside Jackie was telling her he just wanted a new girl to play around with but she didn't want to push him away either. And that was the part that won her over as she pulled him deeper into the kiss. They both knew they weren't going to even dare to actually go any further than kissing whilst they were away form home with their boss in the next room but they were more than content with just the contact of mouths. Jackie loved him more when he chose to simply wrap his arms around her body and stay next to her all through the night, even though the bed wasn't actually made for two they fitted comfortably together in a close proximity.

* * *

**To Be Continued.  
Next Chapter: **It's home time. Stuart has his mobile back, Robbie and Jackie are all adorable, Matt's just the same.


	8. Travel Time

**Authors Note: **Last chapter *sobs dramatically* Heather, thanks for constantly getting at me to write this, I know it's been a long time but I couldn't think of anything to write (I still think this is pants but I want it over) and Jess who demanded I finish this. And I will just take a moment to get hyper again over the fact we will be getting some sort of Robbie/Jackie kiss in the new episodes - Blythe said so in an intervew with The Hour on STV yesterday, go to their site to see the video.

**Disclaimer:** I end as I began, I don't own anything other than my original characters (Dave).

* * *

**Travel Time**

* * *

Robbie woke up to the sunlight coming through the window into his eyes and felt the weight under his arm which reminded him instantly of what had gone on the night before. He smiled down at Jackie, who was just beginning to stir, "Morning sweetie," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around her again as he must have moved while he was asleep.

"Morning," she whispered as she turned around to face him.

"Home time today." She could feel his voice reverberating from his chest on to her shoulder. "Yep."

Jackie went away into the bathroom to get showered and changed whilst Robbie attempted to wake up properly and move from the bed. She pulled on a simple light blue t-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms on, choosing comfort over looking more attractive since they would be having to take that same bus back as they had on the journey here. By the time she had finished getting ready Robbie had got dressed and went down to the main building for breakfast to act as though things between himself and Jackie hadn't changed so much. This allowed Jackie some welcomed alone time to think about what had gone on the night before and whether she could let it continue when they went back to normality and their day-to-day jobs.

She wanted to be with him more than anything else but there was so much that made it wrong and harder that she had to think about the different consequences of her choices, although she knew deep down what her final decision would be.

* * *

Robbie leaned back against the minibus and was quickly joined by Jackie who stood next to him. Nobody could see them from their current position so it gave Robbie the chance to voice what was slightly worrying him.

"Jackie, when we get back to Glasgow I know you're going to put back all your defences and even if you say you won't, I know you and know that you will. I just want to tell you that when that happens I'll wait for you. I promise I won't go back to how I usually am; screwing every girl I can, being so arrogant, I have only ever really wanted you."

"You know me well Robs but I have considered all this and I will try my hardest to not let you feel as though I'm pulling away from you. I love you." Robbie smiled dwon at her before taking her hand and pulling her round to the other side of the vehical so they could watch what Stuart was doing quite a distance away with Dave. They were just talking but Robbie and Jackie could see that there was none to very little personal space between the two men.

"Is Dave..." Jackie trailed off.

"Considering how much time they've been talking for and the fact that Stuarty is the only one who has been partially getting along with that idiot, I think he might be."

"But he's so, I don't know, odd."

"Just because we don't like him, darling, doesn't mean he's not good for Stuart, you should know that by now."

Jackie's mouth droped open as she watched her younger friend with the guy who had made the past weekend a nightmare for them, "Did Stuart just exchange numbers with him?"

Robbie was just as shocked as Jackie, "I actually think he did."

Stuart rolled his eyes when he saw that the couple had been watching his progress with the outdoor education leader.

* * *

As the minibus started up to take them back home Jackie looked over at Stuart and Matt, "I am never doing that again! Even if they try to force me out here, they won't get me doing any of it again."

Robbie nodded from next to her, "Agreed."

Stuart smiled over at them, knowing that they had been in the same room fro the whole night alone. "No chance I'm going back either."

"I'll file the report saying we all participated fully and that we're a much better team from it but that it won't be needed any more considering how much effort this one took from us. Does that sound acceptable?" All three of the others nodded at their boss.

"But Stuart, won't you have to come back up here for Dave?" Jackie couldn't help but laugh against Robbie's shoulder.

"Shut up Robbie!"

Burke was trying to ignore the obvious change in Robbie and Jackie's relationship but it got harder as the journey went on. Especially as Jackie eventually fell asleep against Robbie's body, and he instinctively put his arms around her body, allowing her to get comfortable using him as a pillow. Robbie saw the look he was getting and reassured Burke that they would be completely professional when they got back to work. Even Stuart let out a snort of laughter, knowing there was no chance in hell Robbie and Jackie would be able to keep their hands off each other since they never could before if they were together in the station.

Stuart was secretly really glad the team had gone on this weekend away, not only had he got a handsome guy's number, his two friends had discovered the truth about their feelings and all four of them were actually a lot closer than they had been previously. Burke seemed to be a lot more relaxed with them which wasn't an everyday occurence but they would gladly accept this change of character.

When they reached Glasgow, all four of them knew something had changed in each of them over the weekend but were just glad to be back home, even if it also meant getting back to work and the unpredictable Scottish weather and behaviourisms.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
